


How Could We Have Known?

by Awesomepie3221



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three innocent teens go trick-or-treating only for the night to turn into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could We Have Known?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this for school (I didn't try at all) and I thought it’d really cause no harm to post here…soo… yeah.

  
“Trick-or-treat!” The three fourteen-year-olds shouted as an old man opened a dark green door, holding a bowl of a variety of candy.  
            “Pick what cha want, kiddos,” the man told the three. Courtney, who was dressed as a spider queen who happened to be human, picked out a full sized Kit-Kat bar. She stepped back so her friends could get some candy as well, dropping hers in the white pillow case she was using to collect her candy in. Her friend, Kevin, who was simply dressed in all black, shuffled through the candy until he found what he was looking for: Starbursts. He shoved them in his bag as the last person stepped up. Her name was Misa and she was dressed as an angel, she picked out a Reeses Peanut Butter Cup. She dropped it into her pail, swinging it back and forth.  
            “Thank you,” they all said in unison as they walked off, that being the last house of that neighborhood.  
            “Yes, I got my favorite kind!” Misa exclaimed, her voice squeaking a tiny bit.  
            “As did I,” Kevin said, pulling out his Starbursts, unwrapping it and plucking it into his mouth.  
            “Aren’t you going to save your candy? I am!” Courtney told the other two.  
            “Doesn’t look like it,” Kevin said, shoving another piece of candy in his mouth. Courtney rolled her eyes.  
            “Anyway, we have to get to the next neighborhood the fastest way possible and I know a shortcut,” Courtney said, giddy to get to the next neighborhood. She started pointing somewhere, Kevin and Misa’s eyes following her finger, until it landed on the graveyard.  
            “No way am I going through there!” Misa shouted, crossing her arms.  
            “Are you afraid of the _ghosts_?” Kevin teased Misa.  
            “No!” Misa yelled back, slapping Kevin on the arm. Kevin went into a fit of chuckles.  
            “Don’t worry, Misa, there’s no such thing as ghosts,” Courtney reassured her. She glared at Kevin just long enough for him to see, which shut him up.  
            “Come on, guys,” Courtney said, jogging over to the graveyard.  
            “You sure you know your way?” Kevin asked. Courtney simply nodded a grin on her face.

They walked through the graveyard, dodging headstones and walking over dead flowers when a fog set in.  
            “ _Uuuugh_ , it’s hard to see now. You still know where we’re going, Court?” Kevin complained. There was no response. “Courtney?” Yet again, there was no response. He started to panic. “Misa, where’s Courtney?”  
            “I’m not sure. When did you last see her?”  
            “Before the fog set it.”  
            “You sure she’s not here?”  
            “She didn’t respond to me.” Just then, the fog started to clear out, they saw a silhouette that looked strangely like Courtney’s.  
            “Court?” No response.  
            “She’s just standing there…,” Misa said, starting to tremble.  
            “This isn’t funny!” Kevin shouted over to her, praying that this was a cruel joke. She started slowly walking over, a gust of wind coming, making her golden hair fly.  
            “That doesn’t look like Courtney,” Misa mumbled.  
            “No, that’s Courtney,” Kevin answered. The girl emerging from the nearby forest had an evil smile on her face, blood dripping out of her mouth. She had the body of a spider, but the head of a human. She had the same eye and hair color, facial structure as Courtney but it couldn’t be Courtney. Could it?  
            “I said this wasn’t funny!” Kevin yelled at the top of his lung at the beast. The beast came closer still and when it was only a yard away from the two humans; it let out a loud, evil laugh. It billowed throughout the forest, sending chills down Kevin and Misa’s spine.  
            “You see, my dear friend Kevin, this is no joke. I am Courtney, a beast who turns every Halloween on a graveyard. Each year I move from city to city pretending to be a mere human, I make a few friends, perhaps named Kevin and Misa, then I go trick-or-treating with them. I find a way to bring them into a graveyard, where I then- oh let’s just say that the graveyard is the last place they see.”  
            “No, this has to be a dream. No way is this real,” Misa mumbled to herself, furiously trembling.  
            “Not a dream, Misa. Halloween’s quite dangerous yet so fun.” Courtney gave out another loud traumatizing laugh.  
            Just then they both heard a brave scream to see Kevin running full speed with a very sharp stick at the beast. Before the beast could do anything, Kevin had jabbed the stick in its belly, it going right through, yet it didn’t die.  
            “H-h-how are you stil-still alive?” Kevin asked, shaking even harder than before.

“Well you see, I’m immortal. I’ve been alive for over two-hundred years and I don’t plan on going anywhere soon. Now, who’s going to be eaten first?” It gave a devious smile; Kevin started backing up slowly, heading over to Misa. When he got to her, they both turned around and started running as fast as they could, but it wasn’t fast enough. The beast easily caught up to them, grabbing Misa by the leg and snapping her back, instantly killing her.

“Misa!” Kevin shouted, tears gathering at his eyes. “Why would you do that, Courtney?!” He screamed at her before starting to run again. The beast placed the limp body on the ground and started crawling after the remaining child. As Kevin was running he tripped on a gravestone, flying through the air and landing face first, the impact knocking him out. The beast crawled over to him, broke his neck and carried him over to Misa, picking her up and heading to the forest for which she had come from.

“This will be a good feast.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imthemavintoyourdestiel is you would like to follow!


End file.
